1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and system for autonomous learning of Braille by an unsighted user. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hand-held system that allows the user to pass a card over an RFID reader so as to trigger an audible response that is indicative of a Braille indicia (word or character) embossed on the card. The embossed card further comprises an RFID tag and a series of raised indicia (surfaces) representative of a Braille-based word or character.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves the fields of Braille teaching in general, and small, desk-based systems for interactive learning in particular.
Braille was developed in the early 19th Century as a method of permitting the blind to read text. The system uses characters or “cells” which are comprised of six dots arranged in a rectangular pattern. The pattern has two columns of three dots each. A dot is “raised” at one or more of the six positions so as to form sixty-four possible characters (representing letters and punctuation), including a null pattern wherein none of the dots are raised. Lines of Braille text are separated by a space.
Braille can be “printed” by an embossing printer, which is generally an impact printer which causes the dots to be raised to indicate the character needed to represent Braille text.
In Grade 1 Braille, characters can be transcribed by substituting a Braille character for its printed equivalent. This type of transcription is generally utilized by beginning learners of the Braille system. Grade 2 Braille, on the other hand, utilizes a system of contractions to reduce the space necessary to layout the otherwise large Braille characters. Grade 3 Braille includes additional contraction sets, and is generally used by individuals for personal convenience. Grade 3 Braille is not generally used for mass publication.
Language specific Braille (English, French, Japanese, etc.) is based on a substitution of local characters for their Braille equivalents.
Past systems for teaching Braille have included Speech Assisted Learning (SAL) devices guided by sighted-instructors for a non-sighted student that provided a means for teaching mathematics through an interactive tool (Talking Tactile Tablets) that provided audio confirmation of selected words or symbols in a document. These systems proved to be limited in flexibility, mandated the use of a sighted instructor for comprehensive learning, and were pre-packaged so that additional downloads of both physical speech and computer-based files developed by the system user could not be readily achieved.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is the need to provide a flexible autonomous means for learning Braille, or its equivalents, by unsighted users.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for allowing an unsighted user a convenient means for learning Braille without the need for a sighted tutor's physical presence, the need for a computer, or the need for external power portability.